


Dovecote

by RozMinax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozMinax/pseuds/RozMinax
Summary: One minute they are attending a Remembrance Ceremony then next they wake up in a dimly lit cabin in a strange misty forest.“Where are we Theo,” Hermione says as they see a shadow slink by. Let us embark on this adventure and see where the Notts and friends end up.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: New Year New Mood board





	Dovecote

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> My very first fanfiction I have written please be nice. Wrote for the New Year, New Moodboard. 
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly

They walked into the Great Hall where the Remembrance Ceremony and formal dinner were being held. Hand-hooked into her husband Theo’s arm as they gracefully walked in and looked for their table got them some looks from the others who were there. Hermione paid no them mind, she was happy and she didn’t care what everyone thought of the Gryffindor Princess marrying a Slytherin. Theo pulled her seat out for her as the headmistress began to speak.

“Welcome everyone to our third annual Remembrance Ceremony I do hope your travels were pleasant.” Headmistress McGonagall greets

“Today we are here to remember those we lost in the Second Wizarding War three years ago. If you would please join me in raising your wands and cast a Lumos while we have a moment of silence, thank you”

As Theo and Hermione raise their wands and join in the moment of silence. Grasping Hermoine’s other hand Theo squeezes it as he remembers what all she had done in the war and what had happened to her. 

“Thank you all for being here today,” McGonagall says as she puts away her wand. “Let the dinner begin!”

All the tables filled with food that was prepared by the Hogwarts elves.

The Notts sat at a table with the Zabinis and Malfoys, no longer being uncomfortable or awkward in their company Hermione happily chatted with Astoria and Pansy, while Theo discussed business with Draco and Blaise. 

The men looked over at their wives and just smiled thinking to themselves just how far all six of them have come in just the last three years. Hermione had pretty much stopped talking with Ron when he didn't accept her relationship with Theo but she occasionally still spoke with Harry and once a month would have a double date with him and Ginny, much to both the men’s displeasure at first.

Music started playing and Theo asked Hermione to dance. Leading her onto the dance floor Hermione glided across the dance floor to a beautiful Viennese waltz.

_ “She is a vision,” _ Theo thought to himself  _ “how did I become so damn lucky? _ ”

The music stopped suddenly and the Great Hall got dark, there was a slight chill in the hall and Theo pulled Hermione back to their table. The men were ready with their wands drawn for whatever may be coming while the girls started to put wards around the table. After they got married Theo encouraged Hermione to show both Astoria and Pansy her best ward spells, no one could be too careful after the war.

There was a sudden light and a high pitch screaming before everything went black.

  
  


\------

Theo was jostled awake, he has Hermione wrapped in his arms and she wakes as well. 

“What happened?” Hermione mumbled as she stirred in Theos arms.

“I am not sure darling,” he says as he shifts to pull them to their feet “did you hear that screaming as well or was that just me?”

Before she could answer his question they both saw what looked like a shadow move past them overhead. Hermione, went to say something when all of a sudden she fell, taking Theo with her. 

“What on earth was that?”

They both scrambled to stand when they heard a booming voice laughing which sounded like it was coming from outside. They went running to go out the door but it wouldn’t budge and threw them back. Theo pushed Hermione behind him and tried “Alohomora” the door didn’t budge.

“Bombarada!” the spell fizzled before it could reach the door.

“Merde!” Theo yells

Hermione comes up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder in an effort to soothe his frustration. 

“My love you are going to wear yourself out before we can figure out what is going on, relax a moment”

Hermione walks up to the door and runs her hands to see if she can detect any wards through wandless magic. All she can feel is dark magic, its weak but notices it is there.

“I feel dark magic, Theo. It’s weak but I do feel it.” as she finishes she looks to Theo and is startled by the face she sees in the window. Hermione’s eyes get wide as she shrieks and points to the window.

“There was someone in the window!!” she says as she runs to the window with her wand drawn.

“Hermione get away from the window!” Theo reaches for her to pull her back, “you don’t know who it is or what they want. See if you can find some tea while I work on bringing the ward down.”

Hermione worries the entire time as she makes the tea,  _ who was that in the window? Did that voice belong to the face in the window? _

When she finishes the tea for Theo and herself she transfigures their formal robes to something more fitting. 

“Theo?” she asks as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Hmm?”

“Shouldn’t we be outside figuring out where we are? I mean I saw a face in the window and we both saw that shadow when we woke up”

“Hermione love,” he says as he picks up her hand, “The ward has been taken down for going on 1 hour as I have been recovering if someone wanted to come in they would be able to. Give me about 20 more minutes and we will venture out and see where we are and see if we can figure out who that figure is that you saw.” Theo finishes and kisses her knuckles.

As Theo puts her hand down they both whip their heads toward the door, they hear someone yelling. Rushing out the door to find out who is yelling only to find it suddenly stops.

“Theo, what is going on?” Hermione asks

“I am not sure. I see a trail up ahead, let’s see where it leads.”

Walking along the trail Theo had spotted from the cabin. Hermione had noticed they were in a strange dome where ever they were. The trail was eerily quiet but at the same time very calming and tranquil. They would see every so often that same shadow overhead as they did when they first woke in the cabin. 

Hermione noticed that the weather where they were at seemed to be Autumn, there was a chill in the air but it was not overly cold like at the start of Winter. 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Hermione heard Theo say as he came to a sudden stop almost crashing into his back. She looks up and notices her friends from the Remembrance Ceremony, the Malfoys and the Zabinis. The girls all ran and embraced each other while the men shook each other’s hands and squeezed each other’s shoulders.

“Merlin it’s so good to see you guys. We were so worried!” Pansy says as she turns to Theo and gives him a hug.

“Do you know whats happened?” Theo asks the group.

“All we know is that one minute we were with you two at the ceremony getting ready for what was happening then the next we woke up in a cabin with wards around it.” Draco answers. “We heard someone yelling and went to investigate.”

Hermione turns to the girls and they nod in agreement that is what happened. Turning to the group, “Did you guys see a figure in the window of the cabin?”

The girls looking at their husbands, “We thought it was our imagination.” Astoria states.

“Well I don’t know about you all but I think we should find where that damn voice is coming from or at least go back to a cabin and figure out what we are going to do,” Blaise suggests “it is going to be getting dark soon from the looks of it.”

“I say we go figure out what we are going to do and do this by a nice warm fire,” Astoria says as she shivers. 

Hermione chuckles as she raises her wand and casts a warming spell on Astoria. She thanks Hermione as she blushes and it goes down her neck in embarrassment.

“I think I may have seen a map in our cabin while I was looking for supplies,” Pansy states.

“Well, who is closer? How long have you all been out here before we ran into you?” Theo asks

“We were out for about an hour before we ran into Blaise and Pansy” Draco answered looking at Blaise

“And we were out about 30 mins before they ran into us,” Blaise said “and we were together wandering around for about an hour before you guys showed up” Blaise finished.

“We had been walking about an hour before running into you guys so doing the math we are about the same distance from where Blaise and Pansy woke up and from where Hermione and I woke up” Theo stated quickly.

“I say we go back where Theo and Hermione came from,” Astoria said.

Before anyone could agree to what Astoria said the voice was laughing again. Theo pulled on Hermione’s hand and yelled to their friends to follow them. They all started running down the trail back to the cabin, with every once in awhile toppling over due to some unknown reason just as before. 

“Why does that keep happening?!” Pansy shrieks as she is pulled up again by Blaise.

The laughing stopped and they started to slow their pace.

“I feel like I know that laugh, or is it just me?” Hermione states.

Her group of friends looking at one another in question but not remembering anyone with that laugh. 

The men suddenly stop walking, causing the girls to slam right into chests as they were pulled back since hands were intertwined.

“Do you feel that?” Blaise said looking at his two best mates. Holding the girls close they agree.

“We’re moving” Theo and Draco both state.

“Let’s hurry back to the cabin,” Hermione says as she takes off in a sprint.

—————

Back at the cabin, Theo and Hermione notice it got slightly bigger as if to accommodate the 3 couples.

“Did it build onto itself, Theo?” Hermione inquires 

“I believe it did my love” he answers, “but how did it know to do that?”

Just then the loud booming voice was actually talking to them instead of laughing as it had been since they arrived.

“Well, well, well the rats have come out to play,” the voice said in a sneer

“Who are you?! Where are we?!,” all the girls yelled

“now, now, loves calm down,” the voice said avoiding the questions the girls asked.

As soon as the voice said that both Hermione and Draco looked at one another knowing exactly who it was. 

“Scabior!” Draco sneered, “why have you done this?”

“Well Mr. Malfoy pleasant to see you here,” he said

“Shut the hell up, Mr. Malfoy is my father who now rots in Azkaban. Why do you have us here? Where is here? And who are you working with because you are too damn dumb to devise this all by yourself” Draco had snapped. 

“Only time will tell  _ Mr. Malfoy  _ they will appear in time.” he says mockingly “ Welcome to Dovecote and ta ta for now” Scabior sneers.

It was eerily quiet again once his loud voice disappeared the girls sitting on the couch as the men pace the living room.

“Who would he be working with?” Hermione as she takes a sip of her tea Astoria had made for them. Theo put his hand on her shoulder as he walked up behind her.

“I am not sure darling, but let’s get some rest and tackle this tomorrow,” states Theo. 

The other couples agree and all go and find a room in the cabin that has built on to itself.

—————

As they are walking through the cabin to find a room to rest they walk past a large window, they notice it is raining and stop to look out into the misty forest of where they are, in Dovecote.

“Theo, I have been thinking,” Hermione says as he is holding her in his arms looking out the window “the way he used the word dovecote. I can’t help but think he meant it literally to its definition.”

“Darling, we will figure this out tomorrow when all of us have had ample time to rest. We have had a very long day since we arrived here and have not really relaxed due to the circumstances.” Theo says leading her down the hallway.

The next morning Theo wakes up Hermione in the best way possible in her mind,

“Theo is now really the time?”

“I can’t think of a better way to be somewhat normal than this, besides the others won’t be up for a while” Theo states looking up at her from between her legs.

Hermione smiles and gives in placing her hand on his head to continue but before they could get anything started they hear a giggle. Frustrated Hermione lifts her head to the door to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, but no one is there. She looks at Theo who is now out of bed and dressed.

“Did that giggle seem familiar to you?”

There is a knock on the door

“Let’s go you two,” Blaise says on the other side of the door, “we all need to talk”

Huffing in frustration Hermione gets out of bed and dressed all the while Theo is smiling in amusement.

“This better be good” Hermione mumbles as they leave their room.

Stopping in their tracks as they enter the living area they see what they thought they would never see. 

“How is there a Patronus here? And whos Patronus is it?” asks Theo

“Wait!” Hermione says as she looks at Draco as if to make sure she is not going crazy

“Yes you are correct Hermione, it is her Patronus” Draco states.

“But it’s impossible!” she says in a hurry as she enters the living room.

“Excuse me but can you too stop your own language for a few minutes and explain to us whose Patronus this is and how is here wherever we are.” A frustrated Astoria looking at the two as she goes to sit down.

With everyone sitting down now they hear the giggle again, looking at one another Hermione states

“Umbridge!”

_ To Be Continued… _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why did Umbridge imprison Hermione and her friends in Dovecote and what does she want?
> 
> I will be continuing this story on my main page. Follow if you enjoyed this.


End file.
